I'll be there
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Le colonel Brandon vient de retrouver Eliza, mais celle-ci à beaucoup souffert de son départ. Parviendra-t-il à la sauver ?


_Cette fic est écrite pour la 103ème nuit du Fof, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Vide" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP_

* * *

I'll be there

Lorsque je l'ai vue-là, allongée sur ce grabat posé à même la terre battue, dans cet asile insalubre, j'ai senti une pierre tomber dans le creux de mon estomac. Comme la mendiante allongée là, les joues rougies par la fièvre et les yeux vides de désespoir pouvait être la même jeune femme, vive et rieuse, qu'on m'avait forcé à abandonner cinq ans plus tôt ?

Cinq années qui m'avaient parues une éternité, mais qui n'étaient rien comparées à ce qu'elle-même avait vécu. Si ce que les gens de Delaford m'ont dit est vrai, et ce que je vois en face de moi tend à le prouver, elle a plus souffert que tout ce que je peux imaginer.

Soudain, je réalise que je suis là à la regarder depuis une dizaine de minutes et que je n'ai rien fait. Je dois la sortir de là, l'aider, la soigner et faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps : l'épouser.

Je sors de la cellule quelques secondes, le temps de faire appeler un médecin et le directeur de l'asile et j'entends un gémissement qui me fait trembler. Elle a cru que je partais définitivement et a tendu le bras pour me retenir. Je reviens vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elisa. Malgré son évidente maladie, sa pauvreté et ce qu'elle a dû faire avec son corps pour survivre, je la sers dans mes bras. Enfin, elle est là, je l'ai retrouvée.

Un autre gémissement lui échappe. Elle tend à nouveau le bras, mais dans une autre direction. Elle me montre silhouette qui se tient en retrait, dans l'ombre de la cellule. Une fillette, qui n'a pas plus de quatre ans m'observe de ses grands yeux étonnés. Je reconnais le regard d'Elisa lorsqu'elle était enfant, les mêmes yeux gris, autrefois si plein de vie, mais aujourd'hui éteints. La fillette me regarde d'un air interrogateur, je sers sa mère dans mes bras, et l'humidité sur mes joues me fait prendre brusquement conscience que je me suis mis à pleurer sans m'en rendre compte.

Du remue-ménage dans le couloir me tire de mes sombres pensées. Le médecin et le directeur viennent d'arriver. Je fais signe au premier d'examiner Eliza et Beth pendant que j'attire le second dans le couloir pour payer les frais d'hébergement. Vu l'insalubrité des lieux, le prix qu'il me demande est insensé, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à négocier et la seule chose qui m'importe pour le moment est de quitter cet endroit et aider Beth et sa mère à retrouver une vie décente.

Le médecin sort discrètement de la pièce et à son air pincé, je devine que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes :

« La petite va s'en sortir. Pour la mère, en revanche, elle n'en a plus que pour quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus. »

J'ai remué le ciel et la terre pour la retrouver, mais je suis arrivé trop tard ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour faire mentir ce médecin de malheur. Je la soignerai moi-même, lui donnerai ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle reprenne des forces.

L'un des gardiens m'aide à la soutenir pour l'emmener jusqu'à la calèche. Elle ne peut plus se soutenir par elle-même, mais sa fille nous suit docilement. Chaque cahot sur la route lui arrache un petit gémissement, et je supplie le cocher de rouler plus doucement. Au bout d'une éternité, nous arrivons enfin devant la maison que je loue depuis que je suis revenu à Londres. Elle me semble soudain d'un luxe indécent en regard du quartier que je viens de quitter et dans lequel vit Eliza depuis mon abandon. Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ?

Cette fois ci, c'est le cocher qui m'aide à la faire entrer chez moi. Le regard effaré de la gouvernante me dévisage. Elle examine ensuite Eliza et sa fille. Je vois l'incompréhension sur son visage, mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer. Elle doit aller s'occuper en priorité d'Eliza, lui trouver des vêtements propres, la laver et la faire manger. Le reste pourra être fait plus tard. L'avalanche d'ordre semble lui fait reprendre une attitude professionnelle et elle s'exécute, emmenant la femme que j'ai aimé à l'étage.

Seul dans le salon, je sens une farandole de pensées m'envahir. Jamais je ne pourrai pardonner à mon père de nous avoir séparés, à mon frère de l'avoir rendue malheureuse, à ce vaurien de l'avoir engrossée. Mais surtout, à moi de l'avoir abandonnée.

Les minutes passent, j'entends les pas lourds de la gouvernante au-dessus de ma tête. Elle s'occupe d'Eliza, qui à partir de maintenant ne manquera de rien. Je ferai ce qu'elle veut, je ne veux plus jamais la perdre. Plongé dans mes projets, je n'ai pas entendu la gouvernante revenir dans le salon :

« Colonel, Mrs Eliza souhaite vous parler. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader mais elle insiste. »

Intrigué, je monte et la trouve en bien meilleur état que tout à l'heure. En me voyant, un pâle sourire s'étale sur son visage, il me fend le cœur. Comment un sourire peut-il être aussi triste ? Son murmure est si bas que je dois m'approcher d'elle à quelques centimètres pour l'entendre

« J'ai appris que tu étais devenu colonel.

Oui, c'est vrai.

J'aurais aimé te voir dans ton uniforme. A chaque fois qu'un défilé militaire était organisé, je m'imaginais comme tu devais être beau avec.

Eliza, repose-toi. Nous parlerons de cela demain.

Non, ce soir. Je dois te parler ce soir, car demain il sera trop tard.

Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Prends soin de Beth. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas ce dont tu rêvais, mais elle est tout ce que j'ai. J'ai tenu grâce à elle.

Mais tu t'occuperas d'elle, tu ne la quitteras pas.

Si, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. J'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie avec toi. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. » Une quinte de toux l'interrompt brutalement. Elle ne retrouve son souffle qu'après plusieurs minutes. « Prends soin d'elle. Je t'en supplie.

D'accord. Je m'occuperai d'elle comme si elle était ma propre fille. Je la protègerai, et je l'éduquerai. Sois tranquille. »

A nouveau elle me sourit, et comme si cet effort avait été pour elle celui de trop, son souffle devient de plus en plus laborieux. Elle me regarde une dernière fois et son regard s'éteint. Le corps qui me fait face n'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Mais Eliza n'est pas la seule à être morte cette nuit. Une partie de mon âme s'est éteinte avec elle. Pour toujours.

* * *

 _Ce petit OS est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Si c'ets le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours de la part des lecteurs/trices._

 _A bientôt, sur ce fandom ou sur d'autres._

 _Lycoris_


End file.
